Jack and Lea (NOT A SHIP) ((REDO))
by savinggrace017
Summary: Hey guys, so I uploaded this a few years ago and just found it again recently. My writing style has changed a lot, so I thought I would re-write it. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Jack was skating around his home lake in Burgess early one morning. Being an immortal child of winter came with some perks, such as not needing to eat or sleep very often. As such, he often spent the long winter nights out on his lake. At least on the nights he wasn't busy working or out pranking people and having fun. Just as he was about to fly away, he noticed a young girl sitting alone on the shore of the lake. She seemed about Jaime's age, only ten or eleven years old. Jack skated over to see why she was alone in the woods at this time of morning. As he drew closer, he realized that the girl was crying. He frowned since he hated seeing children cry. They were too young and still too innocent to have to experience pain. Aside from that, he was the guardian of fun, and sadness was definitely the opposite of fun. He kneeled down to try to comfort her, but found out she didn't believe as his hand went right through her. He sighed softly, but was still used to it since no one had been able to see him for the past 300 years. Still, he wanted to know what was bothering her, so he sat down beside her, hoping at least his presence would somehow comfort her a little

The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to calm herself. She sighed softly since she hated crying.

"At least no one saw it"

she mumbled to herself. Even though it was early, she knew someone could walk out of the woods at any moment. She had seen early-risers on their way to work, and joggers/hikers in the past. She stared out at the lake, her eyes puffy but her mind quiet. She enjoyed the rare moments where her mind was empty, because in those moments, she didn't have to think about anything, especially not the pain. She shivered a little, not wearing a coat, only her pajamas. When she had run out of her home that morning, she had forgotten the coat. She pulled her knees to her chest and shivered again as the air suddenly got colder. She looked around, wondering where the cold draft had come from, not realizing Jack Frost had just sat down beside her. She looked up at the sky and whispered

"Get a grip Lea. Or you'll really be in trouble."

She looked around, then leaned back against a tree trunk, rolled up her sleeves, and picked up a handful of snow. She pressed it to her arm and grimaced before she slowly relaxed

(Jack)

Jack frowned as he saw her roll up her sleeves and grab the snow.

"What is she doing? It's freezing out here… Oh my moon"

he gasped, seeing various bruises and even some cuts on her arm. He frowned to himself, wondering how she had gotten those marks, but had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I hope I'm wrong"

he said quietly to himself. He sat by her side and created a light breeze to brush through Lea's hair and made sure there was enough snow and ice for Lea to use to soothe the pain. He jumped in surprise as the peace was suddenly shattered by a loud, angry voice yelling

"LEA ANDERSON! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The girl flinched at the tone and sighed silently, standing and rolling down her sleeves.

"Here goes another lonely day…"

she muttered glumly to herself as she began to walk home.

"What does that mean?"

Jack wondered, following her back home. Little did he know, his guardian instincts were about to kick into high-gear.

(Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Feel free to RxR and let me know what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Lea)  
Lea stood as she heard her father call. She really didn't want to go home and face his wrath, but she knew it'd be ten times worse if she didn't go and he had to come find her. Angering her father this early in the morning was the very last thing she wanted to do, so she turned and started walking back. She grumbled under her breath about life and calling her father names as she walked, just to make herself feel a little bit better. When her house came into view, she stopped for a moment, hesitating and thinking about just running away. Running away would have it's own challenges and problems, but at least she'd be away from her father. She sighed quietly, breathing misting in the morning air, knowing she could never actually do it. First off, she had nowhere to go. She had no family nearby, and she had no friends who would be willing to take her in. She looked down and walked to the door, slipping inside and closing the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough. Her father came storming down the hall and she shied away as he yelled

"You little INSECT! Where have you been?! You worthless brat, you don't deserve to leave this house! Much less without my permission!"

She stayed silent, head down as he yelled at her, knowing this was only the beginning of his rage for the day

(Jack)  
Jack followed Lea home for a couple of reasons. First, to make sure she got there safely. The other reason was to satisfy his own curiosity, wondering who had yelled so furiously for her and what was going on. What he found made his blood boil, which was very rare since his blood was almost frozen. However, the way this man was yelling at Lea was unbelievable! No child deserved this, no matter what they did or were going through. He looked to make sure no one was watching, then flicked his staff at the man, freezing his feet to the ground. Jack then used the wind to subtly encourage Lea to get up to her room. Lea's father tried to grab her as she slipped past and fled to her room, beginning to break free since Jack hadn't made the ice too strong. Jack flew upstairs and put himself in front of Lea's door, guarding in case her father tried to come up. Thankfully, he didn't.

"This isn't good"  
Jack said to himself. He had seen enough in the last couple hundred years and been around the world enough times to know exactly what was going on in this house. He leaned in the doorway, thinking about the yelling he had heard and the scars on Lea's arms.  
"This is going to stop"

He vowed, determined to protect Lea and get her away from her father. He smiled a little as a plan began to form in his mind

(Sorry these chapters are so short. Let me know if you want me to continue this, and I will try to make the chapters longer.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Lea)  
Lea simply couldn't believe her luck! Just as her father had been reaching for her, he had frozen in place. Literally, frozen. Ice had formed on his feet, keeping him in place. Perhaps it had been just her imagination, but at the same time, she could've sworn she felt a gentle breeze encouraging her to run even though all the windows were closed against the cold morning air. Needing no further encouragement, She did so, running up to her room and closing the door. She then locked the handle, even though she was never supposed to lock it. But hey, why not see how far her luck would go? She turned away from the door and saw her clock, telling her it was 6:50 AM. She had to get ready for her first day of school! She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, then pulled on a white shirt, blue jacket, and brown jeans, looking a bit like a mini-Jack. However, her eyes were green and her hair was long and dark brown, rather than blue and white. She made a face as she saw the little freckles across her nose, she always hated them, but shrugged and smiled to herself, both excited and nervous for the day.

She quickly put all her supplies into her new book bag before creeping over to the door and stopping to listen for her father. Not hearing him nearby, she slipped out of her room and down the hall. Although she was hungry, she didn't dare stop in the kitchen even for a moment. She went outside and closed the door behind her, then turned and ran to the corner, where the bus stop was. Upon arriving, she checked her phone and saw that it was 7:15 AM. The bus would be there any moment! She considered herself lucky that the bus stop was so close to her house. She put her phone away and smiled to herself, in a pretty good mood since she hadn't been hit or scolded much this morning. She turned and started chatting with one of the other kids, just until the bus arrived. As she talked, she looked around, trying to make sure that this was indeed all real and that she wasn't simply dreaming of such a perfect morning. As she confirmed that this was indeed reality, the bus arrived and she boarded. As she did so, she noticed frost covering the windows and smiled at the pretty designs in the frost. She found a seat near the back of the bus and sat, looking out through the window. Although the frost was indeed very pretty, she started drawing pictures in it. **(Because hey, what kid doesn't?)** She giggled to herself as she drew a happy face in the window before the bus pulled away.

(Jack)  
Jack smiled to himself as he followed Lea out of the house and down to the bus stop. He had stayed beside her after she left her room, just watching over her. He noticed that she seemed happier than she had at the lake. He sighed in relief because, at least for now, she was happy and safe from her monster of a father. As he watched her chat with another student, he smiled more, glad that she was alright. As he saw the bus coming, an idea popped into her head that might cheer her up more. He tapped his staff against the bus as it stopped, frosting the windows over. He chuckled as he saw the smile on her face widen as a result of his frost being there. He watched as she began drawing on the window since children often did it and had fun doing so. After the bus pulled away, he turned and took to the skies, flying towards the Pole. He wanted to see if North had any ideas on how to help him help her deal with her life at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Lea)

Unlike most kids her age (or any age) Lea liked school a lot. Not only did she like the subjects, especially art, but it also meant that she didn't have to be home with her father. Although it was just for a few hours, it was nice to escape and be around other people. It was one of the few places she felt safe and could be herself without fear of punishment. For eight hours every day, she was almost able to forget how miserable she was. Of course, she had to be careful to hide the bruises and scars, but she had taught herself a while ago how to prevent teachers from noticing anything out of the ordinary. She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts as the bus arrived at the school.

Since it was only 8:00, and classes didn't start until 8:30, she went to the library to read until the bell rang. When she got there, she found a quiet place to sit and pulled out the book she'd been reading recently. However, after she had sat down, the girl she had been talking to at the bus stop walked up and sat next to her with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Anna!"

The girl greeted happily. Lea looked up as she sat next to her and nodded in greeting.

"Hello Anna, I-I'm Lea."

She responded with a shy smile. Anna smiled happily before suddenly asked

"Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

Lea tilted her head in curiosity and confusion at the sudden question, considering and thinking before shaking her head no.

"Oh... well I-I saw you drawing in the frost on the window on the bus, so I-I thought maybe you had."

Anna admitted sheepishly, looking away with an embarrassed expression. Lea frowned as she saw Anna's embarrassment, so politely asked

"Who's Jack Frost?"

Anna perked up and pulled out a book on local myths. Together, the two girls read about the King of Winter, and Immortal Child, Jack Frost.

(Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. But I'm back now. I know this hardly qualifies as a chapter, but don't worry, it will get better after this!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jack)

Thousands of miles away from the school, up at the North Pole, Jack was grumbling under his breath. He scowled up at the window he had run into and huffed, rubbing his head. North had promised to always keep a window open for him, but that promise had not been kept. In his distraction, Jack hadn't seen the window until he'd run straight into it.

"Said he'd keep it open, but what is it? Closed."

He mutters under his breath. He had had to fly in through the roof instead and had landed outside North's workshop. He knocked on the door, then entered as North called for him to come in. The two exchanged greetings, but North could there something was on the young guardian's mind. Jack sighed silently at North's questioningly look and explained to him about what he had witnessed.

"I want to help her… but I can't… but I DO want to find a way to make it more bearable for her at home…"

He says quietly, looking down. North frowns at the serious look on Jack's face and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You were right to do what you did Jack, but you know you will not always be there to protect her."

He says, voicing what Jack was thinking. Jack nods and looks up at him.

"I know North, but I couldn't just stand there and let him hit her! And we're not allowed to hurt humans, so…"

He trails off as North squeezes his shoulder, the older man seeing the anger in the teen's eyes as the boy thinks about what he saw.

"I do not expect that you let her get hurt. Perhaps we can see if one of her human friends can help her? Or perhaps we can post one of our guards near her door to watch over her…"

North suggested, now thinking more out loud than talking to Jack. He moves away from the boy and over to the window, stroking his beard as he thinks. Jack perched on the edge of the work table, thinking as well.

"Maybe we could just… help her escape her situation? Get her moved to a new home? I mean… it would take a lot of work, but… it can't be impossible, right?"

Jack suggests quietly. If they could get her away from her father, then he couldn't hurt her anymore he figured. He then looked up as North turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea *mal'chik"

(LEA)

While Jack and North were discussing her, Lea was in her first period class. The class had a test today, but the teacher had offered to excuse her since she was new. However, Lea insisted on at least trying it, and was soon finished. After she turned it in and returned to her seat, she looked out the window, spacing out and thinking. She thought about her morning at the lake, the strange events that happened at home, and about Anna's story about the mischievous winter spirit, Jack Frost. It really was interesting to think about a white-haired winter teen who watched over the children of the world.

'But… If he IS real, then he can't possibly know about me.'

She thinks to herself, frowning slightly. For surely if there were guardians of childhood, then she wouldn't be allowed to live such a horrible life, right?

'But… what if? What if… he IS real? What if he is real, but I just haven't noticed before now?'

She muses to herself, thinking about the ice, snow, frost, and wind from earlier.

'Ice mysteriously appearing on dad, the pretty frost on the window, the wind pushing me to my room, the snow forming for my bruised arms…?'

She wonders, closing her eyes and waiting for class to end. Once it finally did, she collected her supplies and got ready to leave the room. However, before she could leave the room, the teacher called her over. Curious but a little worried, Lea turned and approached the desk. As she did, she saw a boy standing with the teacher. The boy had messy brown hair and bright brown eyes. Her teacher smiled gently as she approached and said

"Lea, this is Jamie Bennette. He's new here in school as well, and I thought perhaps you both could use a friend."

Lea nodded in understanding and looked at Jamie, wondering what kind of boy he was. He looked her own age, and had a shy smile as he looked back at her.

"Hi… I-It's nice to meet you"

Jamie says, extending a hand. Lea looks at his hand, then at him, then takes his hand and nods, a smile on her own face.

"Nice to meet you too… So, um, what class do you have next?"

She asks. She watches him as he checks his schedule, then perks up as he replies

"I have art… Room 631?"

She nods and responds

"I know where that is, follow me."

The two then left the room and walked together in companionable silence to the art room. Seeing that there was a sub, Lea lead Jamie to an open table near the back of the class. The two sat and listened as their sub told them to just have a free-draw day. The both pulled out paper and pencils. While Lea started to draw the frost patterns she had seen earlier, Jamie started to draw himself and the guardians.

(Jack)

While the two enjoyed art class, Jack was flying back towards Burgess, a plan in his mind and determination in his heart. As he flew, he suddenly felt something he'd never felt before, a strange sort of stirring in his chest. However, as quickly as it started, it stopped and disappeared. He blinked in confusion and murmured

"That… was weird… I've never felt anything like that before… huh, odd"

He then shrugs it off and continued on his way since the feeling had stopped. Knowing Lea was at school, but not know Jamie was as well, he was on his way to Jamie's house to visit his first and favorite believer. He landed in the backyard and looked around, but only saw Sophie.

"Hey Soph!"

He greets happily, hopping off the fence and scooping her up. The young blonde squealed in delight and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Jack-Jack!

She chirps excitedly. Being so young, she had taken to calling him Jack-Jack, but he didn't mind at all. In fact, he found it rather adorable that she couldn't just say his name. He set her down and asked

"Where's big bro? Also I love your little fairy wings. They're as cute as ever!"

She smiled at him compliment, then responded

"He started school today!"

Jack paused, momentarily surprised at the news. The boy had always been home-schooled, so he was home when Jack came by. But Jack was also happy to hear he was going to a real school. He would be around other kids his own age and would make more friends.

"Alright kiddo, well can you tell him that I stopped by?"

He asked the little green-eyed girl. She nodded enthusiastically and hugged him tightly.

"Bye-Bye Jack-Jack!

She chirps. She hugs him until he carefully pulls away and ruffles her hair.

"See you later my little snowflake"

He says before taking to the sky, flying off to wait for school to end.

(*Mal'chik: Russian for Boy. And I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. And don't worry! They will meet soon, I promise!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(JACK)

Quickly growing bored, Jack flies to Lea's house to check out her living conditions and see if he could make it easier for her to be home. Upon arriving, he noted that only her father home, which made things easier for him since adults could never see him, let alone hurt him. He scowled at the man as he passed, then wet up to where the Wind had told him Lea's room was. As he entered, he frowned and looked around. The room was absolutely freezing! Not that he could feel the cold much, but he certainly didn't feel any heat in the room at all.

""Geeze! This room is way too cold for a child!"

He mutters to himself. He reached over and flipped the light switch on the wall, frowning as nothing happened since there wasn't even any power in the room. The poor girl had to be freezing at night! Jack glanced at the bed and saw only a single thin blanket. He frowned more to himself and considered what to do. It was true that he couldn't make heat, but he COULD control and absorb the cold.

"In the absence of cold, comes warmth. Or at least milder temps… I know just what this room needs"

He says to himself, flying up to the top corner of the room. He then created a small, special snowflake and placed it in the corner. This snowflake was special because it absorbed the cold of the room and used it to sustain itself. He nods in satisfaction and looks around, seeing absolutely no toys in the room.

"Man, North would hate this"

He notes. He flies over to her dresser and lands on the floor, creating five ice sculptures that can move around and be played with without melting. However, he left them inanimate for now and focused on making them stronger, so they wouldn't break if dropped or if the father found and tried to get rid of them. He smiled at his handiwork and looked around, then left through the window, closing it on his way out. He couldn't wait to see her reaction!

(Jaime)

Jaime glanced over at Lea as the two of them sat in art class, working on their drawings. He smiled a little to himself as he thought about how nice she was being to him. Up until this year, his 5th grade year, he had been homeschooled with his friends. However, this year his mother had decided to send him to public school so he could try to make new friends

'And to try to get me to stop talking to Jack.'

Jaime thinks to himself, frowning a little. He then shakes his head to dismiss the thought. He had to admit, he had been nervous about starting public school, but it hadn't been too bad so far. In his first class, he had been dismissed from the test since it was his first day. He then had been introduced to the girl sitting beside him. As he thought about it, he recalled the teacher saying it was Lea's first day at this school too.

'So why did she take the test?

He wonders to himself. He shrugs it off and glances at Lea's picture curiously. His eyes widen slightly in awe, she was a really good artist! He then did a double-take as he noticed she was drawing frost. Or rather, patterns that looked like frost. Jaime smiled to himself as he thought

'Jack must be around frosting things!'

He smiles and assumes that Lea had seen a frost design and was inspired by it. He then blushes as Lea catches him staring and she gives him a questioning look.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your drawing. You're a really good artist."

He says, pulling away. She pauses, surprised by the compliment, but smiles in thanks and watches as he goes back to his picture. Jaime looks back at his picture as he finishes drawing Jack and begins drawing Tooth. He wasn't nearly as good as Lea, but still pretty decent. She paused as she recognized the white-haired, blue-eyed teen in Jaime's picture. It was Jack Frost! Even though she hadn't heard of the winter teen until that morning, it was clear that her new friend certainly had. She hesitated for a moment, indecisive. She then decides to take a chance and asks

"How do you know about Jack Frost?"

Unable to help her curiosity as it gnaws at her. She had learned about him from Anna and the book in the library, so she was wondering how he had learned about Jack. Jaime looks up and laughs a little

"I don't just know ABOUT him, I actually really know him!"

He says. He then pauses as he sees her confused expression, tilting his head

"How… could you know him personally? What do you mean?"

She asks. Jaime smiled sweetly and said

"Let me explain."

They then spent the rest of the class period talking about the guardians. Who they are, what they do, what they're like, and how maybe Lea had actually seen them before without even realizing it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Jaime and Lea)  
By the time the bell rang, both children were laughing and had finished their drawings. They also realized that they had three of their five classes together. They pack their pictures in their bags and stand, walking together to lunch. After lunch, they head to the recess room, a room with books, board games, and card games since the teachers thought it was far too cold outside for the children to go out. They spent recess reading the book Ana had shown to Lea before school. After recess, they grab their bags and walk to history together. Conveniently, today in history they were studying local legends and myths. Today they were studying the King of Mischief and Winter himself. Ana was seriously surprised at this point that she hadn't heard of Jack sooner, as popular as he seemed to be. The two of them introduced themselves to the teacher, then took their seats. Jaime muttered under his breath as he realized he had left his pencil in art class, then looked over as Lea offered him one of hers. He smiled and said

"Thanks a lot. I'll give it back after class. Oh, this should be interesting!"

Lea giggled at his excitement and nodded, pulling out her own pencil and notebook, the both of them beginning to take notes as class started. About half-way through class, Lea noticed that Jaime looked confused and she tilted her head questioningly. He shook his head and motioned her to wait, before raising his hand. The teacher turned to him and asked

"Yes Mr. Bennette?"

Jaime lowered his hand and politely said

"Sir. Jack Frost doesn't have blue skin and hair. His skin is pale and his hair is silvery white. And he doesn't have little fairies that make the snowflakes for him… he makes each one himself."

The teacher paused, seeming surprised by the statement, then chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"That is an interesting idea, however, today we are studying legends, not theories."

After dismissing the boy, he returns to talking. Jaime looked down at his desk and frowned, not liking how quickly and easily the teacher dismissed what he had to say. Lea put a hand on his arm and smiled sympathetically.

"I believe you"

She offers quietly, trying to comfort him. She smiles more as he perks up a little and nods in thanks. She nods back and pulls her hand away, then looks around at the other kids, glaring as she sees some of them laughing at Jaime. She scowls at them and they all turn away. About 20 minutes later, she glances over and smiles a little as she sees him sketching Jack in the margins of his notebook, staff and all.

(JACK)

Jack flew through Burgess, feeling absolutely bored. After leaving the Bennette's home, he had flown around, played a few innocent pranks, and even gone skating on his lake. However, he could only do so much to keep himself entertained while waiting for school to end. So, he decided to see if he could make the schools get out early. He flew up into the clouds and sat on one, crafting a small storm and gathering some winds to deliver the snow to the small town. He flew through the streets, chilling the air, encouraging the light snowfall, and tripping adults on ice. He laughed and bounced off a few walls as he soon heard school bells ringing and watched as children started pouring out of the doors. He always had a blast doing what he was made to do. He perched on top of a stop sign and watched as some kids tried to start snowball fights, but frowned then to himself as he saw their friends refuse to join.

'Well now, that just won't do!'

He thinks to himself. He flies over into the schoolyard and created a few snowballs, infusing them with magic before throwing them at the kids who had refused. He smirked as they turned around laughing and gathered snowballs. He chuckled and flew around the yard, enticing children until there was a full-on snowball war going on. He then left the school and flew to each until he found where Jaime was. He stopped mid-air as he saw that Jaime was standing and laughing with Lea. He tilted his head curiously and flew closer, trying to avoid being seen (for once) so he could eavesdrop on their conversation. He frowned in surprise as he heard Lea complaining that it was an early out.

'Seriously?'

He thinks, having never found a child before that didn't enjoy an early out. He then shrugged off the thought and decided to focus instead on trying to change her mind.

(LEA)

Indeed, Lea was very disappointed that school was let out early. Not only was her first day at the school interrupted, but this also meant that she had to go home that much sooner. Jaime tilted his head as he noticed her frowning as she adjusted the straps of her bag on her back

"What's wrong?"

He asked, having no idea about her home life. She looked up at him, having momentarily forgotten he was there. She smiles quickly and shakes her head

"Nothing. Sorry, guess I was spaced out for a second. Just don't feel like heading home yet I suppose"

She says, which was partially true. Jaime nods in understanding and though for a few moments before replying

"Well then, don't go home We could go to my house for hot cocoa, or we could even just stay here and have a snowball fight?"

Lea blinked in surprise at the offer and gawked a little at him. Before Jaime came along, she'd never really had a friend, so never had anyone invite her to have fun before. She quickly hid the shock with a new, genuine smile. She opened her mouth to respond, then yelped in surprise as a snowball suddenly hit her from behind. Moments later, another snowball hits Jaime in the back and both kids begin laughing.

"A snowball fight sounds like a lot of fun!"

She agrees, bending down to gather some snow in her hands. She watched as Jaime did the same and before long, the two of them were locked in a one on one snow war. They laughed as they hurled snow at one another and just enjoyed having fun together.


End file.
